


The Perfect Pair

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fraser is a wool sock that lives in a drawer with a half-glove half-mitten names Dief





	The Perfect Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the da_flashfiction Prompt: unexpected twist

Fraser was standing guard inside the drawer that he shared with a half-glove half-mitten named Dief. The air inside the drawer smelled like cider and a family of dust bunnies lived in one corner.

The drawer didn’t close all the way and there was a bit of light that streamed in.

He should have had a matching sock, but he had always been a single wool sock. Renfield might have been a good sock inspector, but he didn’t realize that there had been only five socks in the bag. 

Sometimes, Fraser longed for a sock to share his life with, but most time he was content to just have Dief and to stand guard.

One day something unexpected happen, the drawer was opened and Fraser was blinded by the light from the room. Once he could see again, he noticed that a yellow sock was now with in the drawer with him.

‘Hey, I’m Ray Sockwalski. Who are you? the sock asked with a grin (that was strange since he didn’t have a mouth).

‘My name is Benton Fraser and this is Dief,’ Fraser said as Dief barked.

‘Greatness! Whatcha do around here?’

‘Oh, well I mostly stand guard.’

‘Really?! That sounds like boresvilles.’

Ray didn’t say anything else, but he stood next to Fraser as Fraser stood guard. Fraser has never had anyone stay with him while he stood guard, Dief preferred to sleep on top of a pair of worn boxer shorts, but while it might be different, it wasn’t unpleasant.

After several moments Ray asked, ‘You wanna dance?’

Fraser was about to say something when Dief came up to Ray. Dief stood tall and Ray’s laughter filled the drawer. They danced around.

Fraser just watched as Ray and Dief spun around the drawer. Ray laugher was like music and if Dief had a tail it would be wagging. 

Later that night, Fraser settled down to sleep. His bedroll was a brown washcloth.

‘Hey, you awake?’ Ray asked in the darkness.

‘Of course. Is something wrong?’

‘Nah. It’s just I’m not used to sleeping by myself. Can I sleep next to you?’

‘Of course.’

‘Thanks,’ Ray exclaimed.

Ray settled down next to Fraser and he was so close that Fraser could almost touch him and Ray’s scent, a combination of laundry soap and cotton, filled Fraser non-existent nose.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, light was streaming through the top of the drawer and Ray was on top of him. Ray was surprisingly soft and Fraser didn’t want it to end, but much too soon Ray stirred.

Ray looked up at Fraser. ‘Oh shoot. Sorry about laying on you.’

‘It’s perfectly alright.’

‘Really? You don’t mind that I’m an octopus sock... a sock-opus?’

Fraser didn’t mind at all even though he had never slept with another sock. There was just something about Ray that was inviting.

Over the following day, Fraser stood guard and Ray stayed by him.

That night, Fraser laid down and Ray laid on top of him. Ray was so soft that Fraser just laid there trying to memorize the feeling of Ray’s cotton against his wool.

Things went on like that was several days when something happened.

The drawer was opened and when Fraser’s eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that Ray was gone and his heart sunk. It was at that moment that he knew he would follow Ray to the end of the bedroom.

Dief came up to Fraser and whimpered.

‘Not to worry. I’ll bring Ray back.’

Dief barked and Fraser smiled that Dief believed in him. Dief went over to his underwear bed and pulled out the elastic from the waistband and gave it to Fraser

The drawer was open just enough for Fraser to squeeze through the opening. He stood on top of the drawer and look around the room. The walls were a soft yellow and the floor below him was made of dark wood. He had lived most of his life in the room, but had never seen it.

He look around trying to find Ray and he saw Ray laying on desk.

‘Ray! I’m coming to get you!’ Fraser yelled.

Ray stood up. ‘Don’t! I’m okay! Just forget about me!’

He was confused as to why Ray wouldn’t want to be saved, perhaps Ray had a head injury, but he was going to save Ray.

He attached the elastic to the knob on the drawer and climbed down onto to the floor. He stood on the floor and started to walk to the desk. It took him hours to walk all the way across the room, but he was determined. Every time he thought about giving up, he thought of Ray’s laugher and how it filled his life with happiness that he had never had before.

Just as he was getting close to the desk, a large teddy bear stood in his way. It was flanked by two dolls with curly black hair and white porcelain skin.

‘What is your business, sock?’ The bear said with a grimace on it’s dark brown fur covered face.

‘A friend of mine is on top of that desk and I need to take him home.’

The bear smirked as his dark button eyes sized up Fraser. ‘Oh really. You have to pay the toll if you want to go up to my desk.’

‘Very well. What is the toll?’

‘I want some stuffing.’

‘Oh, dear. I don’t have any stuffing.’

‘Well, it looks like you’ll have to fight me then,’ the bear said as it rushed Fraser. The dolls cheered the bear on as it grabbed Fraser and lifted him above it’s head.

Fraser just stretched as the bear pulled both ends of him with its paws. The bear laughed as he threw Fraser under the bed. 

Fraser coughed as he landed in dust. He needed a plan. He saw a glint of metal and found a safety pin laying in the dust. A plan began to form in his mind as he straightened the safety pin.

He moved out from under the bed and saw that the bear had its back to him. He jumped on the bear’s back. He used the straight pointed part of the safety pin to pop the stitches on the bear’s arm.

The arm fell to the ground, spilling its stuffing, as the bear yelled.

Fraser jumped off the bear and brandished the safety pin, ready for whatever happened next. 

The bear looked down at its arm that was laying on the floor and it laughed. ‘Good job, sock. I haven’t lost an arm since I first got here. You can go up to my desk.’

‘Really?’ Fraser asked. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was so close to Ray.

He looked up at the desk and it look much higher than when he had been on top of his drawer.

‘Oh, dear. I have no way to get up there.’

The bear walked over to Fraser and picked him up with its one arm. ‘Leave it to me,’ the bear said as it threw Fraser into the air. Fraser flew high and he landed on the desk.

He smiled when he saw Ray. 

‘Ray! I have come to take you home.’

‘Please just go away,’ Ray said as he moved away from Fraser.

Fraser was confused. ‘What is wrong?’

‘I’m... I’m damaged. Our human used me as a dust rag and now I’m covered in dust and smell like cleaner.’

‘Oh, I don’t care about that. You’re still Ray. You’re still the sock I want to part of my pair,’ Fraser hadn’t realized that he wanted Ray to be his pair-mate, but after he said it he knew it was true. 

‘Really?’ Ray asked as Fraser moved close to Ray and brushed his toe against Ray’s. The stitching on Ray’s toe was very alluring.

Suddenly, Fraser woke up. The room was dark and he was laying on his bed with Ray on top of him. Ray was so warm and heavy against him. There legs were tangled together and Ray was using Fraser’s chest as a pillow.

Fraser brought his hand up and ran his fingers through Ray’s surprisingly soft hair.

‘You had the sock dream again, didn’t you?’ Ray asked as he nuzzled into Fraser’s chest.

‘Oh yes, you make a very alluring sock.’

Ray laughed. ‘I bet. I can keep more than your feet warm though,’ Ray said as he brushed his rough lips against Fraser’s.

In the living room, Dief was laying on Ray’s poncho and was dreaming about being a doughnut and Spike the turtle being a cupcake, but that is a story for another time.


End file.
